1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, and in particular to a roller for conveying glass substrate and a roller axle assembly.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, rollers and roller axle assemblies are often used in the process of conveying glass substrates, wherein the conveyance of the glass substrates are carried out by means of the frictional force induced between the bodies of the rollers and the glass substrates.
The conventional roller axle assembly generally comprises a roller axle and multiple rollers that are sequentially fit to the roller axle. Such a structure of roller axle assembly has the following drawbacks.
(1) When the roller axle assembly suffers local wears, the entire roller must be replaced. In other words, the entire roller axle assembly must be completely disassembled and then re-assembled in the replacement operation. Such a process of maintenance consumes a great amount of labor and material and affects the manufacture.
(2) The roller is often provided with an elastic ring. The above described roller axle assembly does not allow the entire structure to be easily disassembled and may affect the replacement of the elastic ring. In case that the elastic ring is not timely replaced, the roller may not have sufficient precision for the size thereof, or the surface of the roller is not smooth enough and may cause scratching on the surface of a glass substrate, affecting product quality.